The Liar, Liar Part 2
by EndertheMasterCheif
Summary: Jerry tells George about his love for Elaine; George gets a date with a girl that has more than one man; Elaine goes to the movies with Jerry, or is it more then just a trip to the movies? Part 2 of 3.


**The Liar, Liar Part 2**

**Here's what happened last time you incase missed it: **

**Kramer: "You guys wanna watch Liar, Liar?", Jerry: (To Elaine) "Well Jim Carey chased the plane in an airport baggage car and they got back together at the end.", George:" Oh my god, I just realized, today's my birthday!", Uncle Leo: "Jerry, Hello!", Uncle Leo: "Helen got some tickets to **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_**, wanna come?", Jerry: "I can't, I got a gig in Hawaii", Jerry: (to George) "I don't wanna see some stupid play!" Jerry: "Elaine… you look great!", Elaine: "Well you look pretty good yourself, Seinfeld.", George: "So we goanna have a Birthday party?", Jerry: (He sighs) "I guess so.", George: "Yay!", George: "I don't get it why couldn't he lie again?", Jerry: "Because his kid wished for him to tell the truth for a day.". George: "Oh…"**

"Can Superman die of HIV Aids?" George asked Jerry while thinking to himself.

Jerry then was thinking about the question and picked up his coffee, "I don't know." Jerry said. George then looked at Jerry and stuck his hand out in front of him, wondering.

"He can't get shot and die, he can't get strangled and die, he can't fall off a building a die, but what about Aids?" George said to Jerry in a crazily Neurotic way. George then looked at his wrist and threw his arm up in the air.

"Huh, would you look at that! Forgot my watch again." He said screaming as he was looking at his wrist. George then looked over to Jerry and said, "Jerry what time is it?" He said in a paranoid neurotic fashion. Jerry then looked at his watch and said.

"About… 11:00 AM." He then looked back to George.

George then said, "Well I need to go, I got a date with some girl named Lauren." George said while preparing to get up. "Now? Its not even 12:00." George then got out of his seat, looked away from Jerry, and shrugged,

"She said she needed to run some aren's, I don't know." George said while grabbing his coat. George then looked at Jerry again, "Well see ya Jerry!" George said as he left Monks. Jerry then looked up at George and quietly said, "See ya." Now he was alone. Then soon after George left Leo walked in and said. "Jerry, Hello!" Uncle Leo said while smiling and put both arms out in front of him. Jerry then sighed, looked down, and looked back up again. "Hey Uncle Leo." Jerry said depressed while looking away from Leo. Leo then sat down at the both and said, "So, how 

was your gig in Hawaii?" Uncle Leo said to Jerry as Jerry then looked at Leo. _What gig? Oh yeah… the lie._ "There was no gig." Jerry said to Leo and froze. _What!? Why did you say that?! _Leo then was surprised ad moved his head back. Jerry was now nervous, "Uh I mean… I lied; I didn't want to see a stupid play." Jerry then Refroze wondering what was going on. _What are you doing?! _Uncle Leo was astonished and completely thrown back. "I mean…" Jerry then said, unable to finish his sentence. Jerry nervous and panicking, jumped up out of his seat, grabbed his coat, and sprinted out the door leaving Leo behind him, still immobilized and in shock.

_Jerry's Apartment, 3:00 PM…_

Jerry just sat there watching TV, nervous and still stunned about what happened in the coffee shop. Kramer then busted in and put his hands in his pocket. He then walked over to the kitchen, after checking a couple of Cabinets he asked, "You have any cereal?" Kramer said as he turned around to face Jerry, hands still in his pockets. Jerry then turned his head and frowned at Kramer.

"Do you really need to ask that?" He said as he rolled his eyes at Kramer and looked away from him. Still staring at Jerry he said,

"Well I'm just curious." Kramer then walked over to behind the couch, looking at Jerry he frowned and said, "Come on, what's the matter with you?" Kramer said looking down at Jerry. Jerry still staring at the TV said,

"Well, me and George were at the Coffee Shop, but he had to go, so then Uncle Leo came in and asked about my gig in Hawaii last night, you know the one I lied about." Kramer nodding put one hand on the couch. Jerry then continued on saying, "Well when he asked how my trip to Hawaii was I tried to lie, but…" Kramer then bent his head down a little.

"But what?!" He said practically yelling. Jerry then said,

"…But I couldn't lie." Kramer put his head back a little bit frowning.

"What do you mean?" Kramer asked confused. Jerry then got up put both arms in front of him and started to walk towards Kramer; while he was walking he said

"I mean I couldn't lie! When I tried lying, I could only tell the truth!" Jerry said as he stared at Kramer and put his arms down. Kramer shocked, took his balance off the couch and still frowning stared at Jerry and said "What did he do?!" Kramer asked raising his voice slightly.

Completely nervous and still looking at Kramer Jerry then said, "He just sat there staring at the wall!" Jerry said yelling. "

"So what did you do?" Kramer asked. Jerry then just said yelling at comedic pitch, "What could I do? I grabbed my coat and got the hell out of there!" Kramer then went nuts doing a bunch of quick and crazy motions. Kramer then backed away a few steps from Jerry and said,

"So is Leo dead?" Jerry then stared at him, frowning and said,

"No…" The intercom then buzzed and Jerry walked over to answer it, pressing the button he heard the person on the intercom say,

"It's George." Jerry responded saying,

"Come on up." Jerry then walked away from the buzzer and moments later George entered. He then looked at Jerry and said,

"Hey." Kramer then looked at George, walked up to him, pointed his index finger at him and said,

"Jerry killed Uncle Leo." Kramer then put his hands in his pockets again and started to walk away from George. Facing Kramer and surprised with his mouth wide-open he said,

"What?!" Jerry then turned to face Kramer, crossed his arms, and started walking towards him.

"I did not kill Uncle Leo!" Jerry said in a comedic pitch. George then dismissed the conversation and faced Jerry.

"Well you're not going to believe what happened!" George said neurotically. Jerry then put one hand on the counter to balance himself, looked over to George, and said, "What?"

"Well everything was going fine, the dinner was great, the movie was great, the talking was great." Jerry in his cold and feeling less fashion said,

"Then?"

George then put both arms out in front of him and said, "Then we went back to her apartment, to you know fool around, but when we went inside there was a guy their!" George shouted and threw his arms up in the air at the end of the sentence. Jerry then folded his hands together and said,

"Well maybe's he's gay." Jerry suggested.

"You know that's just the thing, when we went in, he started making out with her!" George said yelling.

"Wow, this is new." Jerry said unsurprised.

"I know, it is."George said to Jerry strangely calm. There was then a long silence in between them. Finally Jerry broke the Silence by saying,

"So you wanna go to the Coffee Shop?"

"Yeah, let's go." They then both grabbed there coats and left the apartment, forgetting about Kramer, who was watching TV.

_Monks, 3:45 PM…_

"So is it all over between you and Lauren?" Jerry asked George.

"Yeah." George responded depressed. Jerry took a sip of his coffee and changed the subject.

"Hey George, you know something strange happened after you left the Coffee shop earlier." Jerry said. George then takes a sip of his coffee.

"What?" He then asks.

Jerry then starts to bring his voice down to a whisper. "Well after you left, Uncle Leo came in and he asked me about the gig in Hawaii, the one I lied about. But when he asked me about the trip something happened."

"What happened?"

"Then for some reason, I told him the truth." Jerry said as George was completely shocked because of his answer.

"You what?"

"I told him the Truth!"

"Why?!"

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know!"

Then there is a long silence. George then rests his hand on his fore head. "So what you're saying is that you couldn't lie?" George asked puzzled at Jerry's answer.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." Jerry said annoyed.

"To him or in General?"

"I don't know, when I tried lying I for some reason said the Truth. I don't know what happened."

"Huh…" George said while thinking what the cause could have been for Jerry not being able to lie, then he remembered the Birthday wish. George then became wide-eyed. Jerry looks at him and frowns as he picks up his coffee.

"Are you ok?" Jerry asks George.

"Yeah, I'm fine." George says looking away from Jerry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." George says nervously then looks at his wrist and says, "Oh would you look at that! I'm late for an appointment with Vandelay industries." George then gets up and Jerry grabs his arm to stop him.

"First of all George, your not wearing a watch, second, what do you think I'm and idiot? I've known you long enough to know you made it up." Jerry says to George while looking up at him. George then sits down again extremely nervous. Jerry then moves his head forward a little and yells, "Now out with it George!"

"At my birthday party last night I wished…" George said not completing his sentence.

"And?" Jerry asked.

"I wished for you to tell the truth for 24 hours!" George yelled.

"Why?" Jerry asked irritated.

"Because when you lied to Uncle Leo it reminded me of _Liar, Liar_ so I thought to myself," I'd like to see Jerry tell the truth for a day" and so that's why you couldn't lie." George said. Jerry just glared at him.

"George because of your wish, Leo going to tell my Mom, my moms going to tell my dad, my dads going to tell my cousin, and my cousins going to tell my sister, it will be a never ending chain of events!" Jerry yelled out to George.

"So what do you care?"

"Well its just… never mind." Jerry says and starts stirring the spoon in his coffee.

George frowns. "What?"

"Never mind."

"Come on tell me!"

"I'm not in the mood!"

"Now you listen to me, my fiancée died, my parents stole a marble Rye, I got handcuffed to a bed in my underwear, the Yankees traded me for Chicken, I got no money, no Job, and no prospects. So give me some dirt! Give me a reason to live damn it!" George yelled out to Jerry frustrated. Jerry sighed, looked down, then looked up again.

"Alright but you have to Promise not to tell anyone."

"No one?"

"No one!"

"Not Kramer?"

"No one!"

"Not even Elaine?"

"Especially not Elaine!"

"Alright."

Jerry then got extremely nervous. _Soon the Truth will be out, I won't have to hold it in any more, soon George will know. _He then sighed and completely scared he blurted it out, his darkest secret.

"I love Elaine." He said whispering. George just sat there, in doubt about what he just heard.

"No, no, no, no, I couldn't have heard this right. Now what did you say?" George asked.

"I said I love Elaine!" Jerry yelled out to George. Surprisingly he wasn't shocked.

"Just friend love or romantic love?"

"Romantic love." Jerry said. George just stared at him shocked and immobilized, Jerry was wondering if he was even in this world, or in some crazy fantasy planet.

"Hey, George!" Jerry said with his voice slightly raised as he started snapping his fingers in front of him. George then comes back to the real world. George then spoke.

"So you love Elaine?"

"Yes."

"Now, why are you telling me this?"

"It's because you wished for me to be truth for a day." Jerry said emphasizing "you".

"So why didn't you ever ask her out again?"

"Because, we broke up a long time ago, I don't know if she still loves me."

"Then why don't you ask her?"

"Are you nuts? You don't ask a girl if she loves you, especially not Elaine."

"Yeah your right." George said agreeing.

"So… can I stay with you?"

"Why?!"

"I've got to avoid Elaine for the rest of today."

George then gets irritated. "Jerry, I'm Costanza Lord Of The Idiots, no ones a bigger idiot than me, but even I can tell your not going to be able to keep this up!" George says neurotically.

Jerry crosses his arms and leans his back against the chair. "Really George? Because I've kept it up for the last 7 years, and if I have to hold out for the rest of my life I will."

"Jerry listen to me, remember that talk we had about 6 years ago?"

"No I don't."

"You and Elaine had made a deal, that you would remain friends but have sex. We talked about how you've been looking for and it, the person you would marry. Jerry you've gone through more girlfriends then the playboy owner and you haven't had one for more then a week. You thought you found the it with Jeanne Steinman, but Jerry you didn't. The secret of happiness has been right in front of you Jerry. I've seen the way you look at her, I've seen the way you react when she gets a boyfriend, and I've seen the way hug her. You couldn't live without her. You found your it 10 years ago Jerry… " Jerry puts both arms on the table and starts to give in to his darkest emotion, something George's never seen before, sensitivity only one woman's witnessed, he begins to cry.

"…and Elaine's that it." George says finishing his statement.

Tears drip from Jerry's face as he smiles at him. "That was Beautiful George."

George then smiles at Jerry. "Hey, I might be stupid but I have common sense."

"So what should I do?"

George then smiles slyly insinuating the practically obvious; he then crosses his arms and said, "Ask her out."

_Jerry's Apartment, 5:30 PM…_

Jerry started to dial her Elaine's number when then he froze. _Am I crazy! I'm talking advice from George. Have I learned anything over these past 30 years? But George is Right Jerry, you got to admit that. Maybe if I can make it not seen like a date… _Jerry thought to himself. He then finished dialing her number; the wait seemed like for ever as he was extremely anxious and panicky."Hello?" Hearing her voice brought a romantic relaxation that echoed throughout his body and also brought a calm tenderness to him.

"It's Jerry."

"Oh hey Jerr."

"Uh… listen I was wondering if you would like to get together for a movie later tonight? _Titanic_ is supposed to be really good."

"Sure, George and Kramer goanna be there?"

"I don't know about Kramer, he's got something with Bob Saccomono, George will probably be there, though." Jerry said lying.

"So should I pick you up at around 8:00?" Jerry asked putting one hand in his pocket.

"Sure, I'll see you there."

"Ok, see ya." Jerry said as he hung up and headed for the TV.

_Clothing store, 6:30 PM…_

"Hello, I'm Pamela Knight, how may I help you?"

"Well I'm looking for like an evening dress, you got anything?"

"Follow me." The sales woman leads Elaine past aisles of expensive gowns, suits, dresses, and Jackets. Finally they reach a section with dozens of evenining gowns. Elaine checks all of them but finds nothing too spectacular. She then backs away from the clothing and frowns.

"Huh…"

"Found anything you like?"

"No, not really. You got anything with a little more sizzle? I mean like a real wow kind of dress."

"He must be really special."

"Oh he is." Elaine says as she smiles to herself and closes her eyes.

"Hmm…"The Clerk thinks to herself and suddenly remembers something that Elaine might like. Elaine then reopens her eyes. "Actually I think we do have something, come with me."

_Jerry's Apartment, 7:15…_

"Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!" George said yelling neurotically while wildly shaking his arms around in front of Jerry. He suddenly looks over to George and stops breathing hard.

"George, George, I can't do this!" Jerry said grabbing both of George's arms and shaking him.

George slaps Jerry's arms disgustedly; Jerry then takes his hands of George's arms. "Get off me! Now calm down its just Elaine, act Natural!"

Jerry then smiles adjusting his tie and calming down. "Yeah that's right, it's just Elaine and… George! I can't do this!" Jerry grabs George's arms again and panics.

"Get off me!" George yells. Jerry then immediately gets his hands off George's arms. George is frowning, annoyed and irritated. "Calm, down! Calm, down! Now look, you love Elaine right?"

Jerry, nervous and anxious says, "Yeah…"

"And you wanna spend the rest of your life with her, right?"

Jerry then once again says, "Yeah…" George then smiles at Jerry and says,

"So come on Jerry, Elaine loves you, just get things going again." George says happily.

"Alright, I'll go!" Jerry says reluctantly. George then grabs Jerry by the arm and Jerry stops, then looks at him.

"Oh and Jerry."

"What?"

"If you guys have sex, call me and give me the details."

Jerry frowned, rolled his eyes, and unwillingly said, "Alright…"

"Yes!" George says as Jerry closes the door to go pick up Elaine.


End file.
